Nothing On You
by bemyworld
Summary: Is summer all about melting the ice? Gemini Grey pushed herself to do the bet for the sake of a vacation at the beach that they've been dreaming of. You melted his ice, and there's a huge chance yours' will, too.
1. Coffee Shop

**COFFE SHOP**

* * *

"Guys, seriously…"

**5 minutes later**

"Come on, stop it its ridiculous! People might actually find out it's the 2 of you!" A girl with a silky black hair hissed. Her brown eyes glanced at random people who'd been using a laptop and looked quite weirded-out at a photo they are receiving.

"Chill Gem, it's all safe. I mean, the coffee shop is huge and we're not the only ones who are online. It's not like they'll ask each and every person in this shop who's behind this." Chad giggled. His eyes locked to the screen. You can see it in his green eyes that he was enjoying it.

"Dude, now take a picture of my mouth!" Tala suggestively beamed with excitement as he grabbed the laptop and tried to focus the cam on his mouth.

"I rest my case. Do what you have to do." Gemini sighed as she settled back down to her couch. She placed her elbow at one side of her couch with her chin resting on her palm, "I hope the guy we've been waiting wouldn't be able to make it today. And also hoping he gets hit by a bus. "

"You're such a meanie Gem." Alana giggled and wiped the icing on the tip of her lip.

"The guy is totally ignoring you and you still have this grudge towards him." Frida made an odd look at Gem. She doesn't get it why Gem couldn't stand insulting him when she could just ignore him just like what he does to her.

"I'm with Frida over here. I remember the last football game you laughed right into his face and told him he sucked the whole time." Alana agreed while pointing her straw as she made her statement.

"I know! And just yesterday you called him a fag out of nowhere!" Frida threw her hands in the air. Her serious dark brown eyes looking bewildered as ever.

Gemini sat straight, "Come on! It's fun to piss him off!" she argued.

"As fun as it may seem, you're close to reaching his temper or close to being a total bonehead." Chad stopped typing something when he informed his friend.

"Whatever, I can say what I want to say to him." Gem raised a brow and crossed her arms, "I don't know why, but everything he does piss me off! It seems that my body has engraved a hate list long before I saw him."

This time, Alana looked oddly at her friend, "Gemmy, you should see a therapist quick."

The two boys and Frida chuckled.

"Ha-ha, for all we know, you try to piss him off to get his attention." Tala laughed at his point.

"Yeah, yeah! Because he's ignoring you!" Chad pointed his fingers in the air as he agreed to his friend and laughed.

Gemini rolled her eyes and punched Chad on the arms because he was seated close to her. "Excuse me Tala and Chad, I'm not trying to get his attention." she cleared with a cool tone, "Actually, back in the fourth grade, when you guys were new in school, my very first glance at that guy I KNEW we weren't going to get along." She stated at a stern tone. "I hate snobby rich guys."

Gemini, Alana and Frida were best friends since first grade. _He_, Tala and Chad became a new student in fourth grade. During their sophomore years, Frida dated Tala and Alana dated Chad. At first, Gemini wasn't happy at the whole idea of their love life 'cause she usually ends up seeing the guy that she holds anger on because surprisingly he's Chad and Tala's soccer teammate as well as their best friend. But at the end, she refused to be the cause of her best friends' broken hearts. So eventually, when Frida and Tala, and Chad and Alana are a couple now, friendship started to grow between her best friends' boyfriends and her. But still she refuses to talk to _him_.

"He's not snobbish at all once you get to know him…He's pretty humble about the whole thing." Chad believed, "It's just his aura, and he doesn't talk about his money Gem, actually he doesn't talk much at all! Well, he does…but not in an interested way." He then chuckled.

Gemini yawned. "Don't care. I still refuse to talk to him." then sat straight to have a sip on her Coffee Jelly frappe.

"You have issues Gem. Stop judging the guy." Alana told her firmly. Gem did not respond and her eyes just wandered around the coffee shop.

"Ugh, you're hopeless." she sighed. "But you know, at least he's cool with it." She turned to Tala and Chad.

"Cool with what?" Chad did not seem to follow.

"Cool when you told him that Gem doesn't like him." Alana cleared.

Tala placed his cup down the table and swallowed the coffee, "Actually, he was shocked at first because he only receives bad misjudgments from boys and never from girls." He got his cup again and took a sip. "I'm completely puzzled myself."

"I don't know what sickness Gem has because I can't hold a grudge on a person for years!" Frida exclaimed. "Especially when he's a hottie like him…"

Tala pouted at what his girlfriend had said.

Frida mouthed 'ooh' and cleared him of what she meant, "Oh, no baby, I meant that in general! It's not that I like him." She went closer to him and kissed him on his upper lips softly, "You're my only baby, baby."

Chad finally let go of the laptop and stretched his arms to the side grabbing Alana's shoulder closer to him. "Yeah, and according to those preppy girls on campus, especially Hilary, he's a total _babe_." He quoted the last word with his fingers and everyone, except Gem, laughed.

They stopped laughing when they saw Gemini went to look at the opposite direction from where she was dozing off before. She mumbled some cursed words as she stared daggers from a distance. The pair of couples turned to look at where and what Gem was scorning about and found out that _he_ finally made it.

"Hey Kai, you made it!"

_'Kai…'_ Gem made a disgusted face while still looking at the opposite direction.

"What's up Hiwatari? Decided to come, huh?" Tala and Kai exchanged knuckles and he sat beside Chad.

_'Hiwatari…Kai Hiwatari…'_ Gem continues to despise the name. You can see from her raised brow that she can't stand the presence of him.

Chad turned to his side to face Kai, "Where were you?"

"Work..."

"Oh," Chad tilted his head "Is this still about the other night?"

"I guess so." He sighed "It doesn't seem like he was disappointed when he knew what I did to his car."

"How so?"

"I don't know. He's probably finding an excuse to make me run the business for a meantime while he and Mom take a vacation." He crossed his arms and laid his back on the couch.

"Why did you use your Dad's car in the first place?" Frida joined the conversation, "Why not your car?"

"Your beloved boyfriend used it on his last race, the night before mine..." Kai raised a brow at Tala who's right in front of him. "The power was off and it looked like it went from a heavy crash."

Tala just made a huge grin, "Sorry bro."

"What were you thinking?! I thought we agreed you wouldn't drag race again! Baby, what if you get hurt! What if--" Frida cried out and babbled on about things that could possibly happen to her boyfriend.

"Babe, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He held Frida tight on the shoulders "I promise that was the last. The guy from a local bar just challenged me because he knew I race. I couldn't back out. I was holding on to my pride." He banged his chest acting like he was all manly.

Gemini just sat there as her friends made their conversation. Her position was still there, her eyes only wandered around her side. She tends to listen at some parts of the talk but she usually zone out for a second from boredom. Anything to make it seem like she's not interested because Kai was there.

"So, I had to use my Dad's car because Chad and Tala wasn't available and I couldn't find someone who could help me repair it by night time." Kai ended.

"Gem's good at cars. She was free." Alana smirked trying to tease her.

"Hm." was all Gem replied.

Kai didn't react at Alana's statement. He refused to be in another stupid argument with Gem. He finds it a little immature and it all ends up both of them calling each other names.

Alana sat straight and beamed trying to change the topic, "Since we're now all here, we can now talk about the plan for that 3 days and 2 nights stay at the Mandarin Hotel!"

"You guys earned enough?" Kai asked in monotonic voice.

"Yeah we did, it's actually more than the money we can use for the trip." Chad smiled with excitement, "And plus, the shirts that we designed and sold actually paid off. And it feels great people are wearing them!"

"Great, who's keeping it?"

"Gem." Alana simply answered. He just turned to look at her for a quick second then back to Alana, "Oh, okay."

"Hey Kai, can you ask your parents if we can use your private plane so we don't have to pay for the tickets?" Tala suggested as he looked up at Kai and took another sip on his coffee.

Gem twitched and was caught off-guard by his suggestion, "HELL NO! We are not riding on his plane. I counted the money myself and we did have some excess money that can pay for the plane tickets!"

"Gemini Grey, you are crazy!" Frida exclaimed, "First, you didn't want us to stay at Kai's place at the Bahamas, which! Would be free instead of the hotel that we booked that is pretty expensive, and now this! Seriously, Gem, if you don't like the idea then you're paying and flying on the plane solo because we're riding Kai's."

"Yeah Gem, I thought we agreed we're going to use the other money for the upcoming summer parties that we're planning." Tala asked confused.

"Err, Tala come on!" Gem whined, "T-t-then we'll just sell some shirts again. Auction maybe?" She suggestively moaned.

"NO." She sighed and crossed her arms.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

After talking about what they would do when they get to the Bahamas beach and their other plans for the summer, Chad and Tala kissed their girlfriends good bye as they made their way to Kai's place with Kai, of course.

"He's gone. You can sit comfortably now." Frida said to Gem who went back to her awkward position after their conversation.

Gemini immediately sat straight and finally had the chance to drink her frappe. "Thank God! I thought I'd never had a chance to drink this again!" She cried out and took and long sip on her drink.

Alana chuckled, "Again, you're hopeless."

"Heh…and Kai's a fag." She tilted her head while she licked the whipped cream on her straw.

_'Another long summer…I can feel it.'_

* * *

It's short, I know. This is just a little introduction to my story. I promise the next chapter will be long.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE.**


	2. You Lost It!

**YOU LOST IT!**

* * *

**Later that day**

The place is huge. Tall rooms adored the large paintings of the family. The black marble floorings were newly mopped up. Dark black walls stretched high into the ceiling complementing the red curtains that are neatly hung at both sides of the large window. The dining table was beautifully set up with white napkins, candles, and silver table clothing together with the expensive china utensils. It was perfect and pleasing. Although, everything may seem a little too much for people who lives normally. Usually when we see fine dining like this we'd think there is a special occasion, but for the Hiwatari family, this is just how they dine on a regular basis.

It was past five o'clock, and everyone was in the kitchen preparing for dinner. The sound of plates and pans clanged the whole entire dark room. Servants gathered to set the table; others were busy cooking and some were just busy doing something else.

_R-R-Ring!_

"I'll get it Sylvia," the butler declared as he directed himself to the phone. He was wearing white sleeves under his black suit with black pants and a ribbon. His bored look finishes his aura as a butler.

"Good evening, may I know who's speaking…oh, right away sir."

* * *

"I hate playing this game." Tala announced as he threw the joystick he was holding on the carpet floor. His hands brushed his face as a sign of frustration, "I never win!"

"I agree. You suck at this game." Kai smirked. He was still wearing his black fitted shirt with a grey abstract in the middle and his baggy dark pants. His dark blue and grayish spiky hair was all messed up.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Tala rolled his eyes. Tala had his flaming red hair all messed up, too. It was all spiked up just like Kai's. He had his blue eagle shirt on with his jeans.

"I call quits, I'm bored." Chad plopped down the beanbag. His black hair complemented his deep green eyes. He wore his plain grey shirt with his brown leather jacket and some jeans.

_Knock! Knock!_

Kai stood up and opened his bedroom door. He opened it and saw his butler holding the phone, "Yes Charles?"

"It's a long distance phone call from Europe. It's your father. I believe he wanted you to stop by to his office and approve some paper works that had just arrived."

Kai laid out a deep heavy sigh before he got the phone from Charles' hand, "What now, Dad?" he answered with a husky tone. He made a sign to his friends that he'll take the call for a while as he exited the door.

As soon as the door had shut, Tala grabbed the bag of potato chips that was lying on the floor, "What now, bro?" resting his back on the couch.

"Don't know…kind of excited about the whole beach trip." Chad smiled, "Can't wait to go out on the sun."

"You and me both. Too bad Gem is having another drama. I can't stand it, every year we try to go out on a summer she'll always be like this."

"I know. I never knew Gem could be this…shallow." Chad shrugged.

"Yeah…hating a person for no reason at all." Tala narrowed, "I hope there will be a way that girl would confess what's making her act like this towards him."

Chad sat straight quite interested on what his friend had in mind. "I'm guessing you have a plan?"

"I'm guessing you're a brilliant mind-reader." Tala made his smirk, "We'll only have Frida and Alana with us."

The door opened and Kai went in, "Sorry guys, you'll be eating without me tonight. I have to sign some papers."

Kai hurriedly grabbed his black leather jacket that was lying on the top of his bed and made his way to the door. The two guys watched Kai drove of the Hiwatari gate, and then both exchanged glances and smirks. Making their way to the phone,

"We'll call Frida first."

* * *

**Next day**

It was a hot afternoon and Alana sat down on a chair in front of Gem's opened garage while reading a Seventeen magazine and sipping on her fruit shake. Her brown hair bounces as she points at Frida the things she wanted to buy. Frida had her black hair in a low braid. She stood there pretending to agree with Alana while she helped Gem hand out the tools for technical stuff on the car.

"Could you hand me the twisting pliers, Fridz?" Gem told her friend while her eyes locked at the wires she was analyzing and her hands rested at the edge of her car. "I need to tighten these wires and check my radiator." She groaned as she realizes how much work she had to do.

Her friend made a puzzled look as if trying to understand how Gem knew all about this. She shrugged it off and got the pliers, "Yeah, totally."

Gem wore her baggy blue pants and a plain black spaghetti-strapped top that showed her sweaty abs and belly ring. Her silky black curly hair was up on a messy ponytail. You can tell Gemini Grey isn't your typical girly girl, but she _is_ pretty.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the tomboy." A person behind them snickered. The three girls turned their heads to the squeaking laughter right in front of Gem's garage.

She wore a pink mini skirt and a lighter pink top with a sweater loosely tied on her neck. Her chestnut hair has curls on the bottom. She stood there with a group of friends behind her staring daggers at Gemini's presence.

Alana placed her magazine on her lap and raised a brow at the girl, "Nice costumes Hilary, but trick or treats is not until October." Alana retorted.

Hilary gritted her teeth. "Nice try fatty. That doesn't affect me."

"She's not fat. You're just skinny!" Frida fought back with anger.

"Oh, shut up gremlin, I'd rather be skinny than be fat!"

"Please! You have a body of a 10-year old. You don't even have boobs!" Alana mocked as she laughed trying to annoy Hilary.

"Well, you're--"

"ENOUGH!" Gem yelled and turned to face Hilary, "Don't you have anything better to do?" she annoyingly asked her.

"Actually, I do!" She started as she walked close to Gemini, "I heard that you guys are planning for that beach thing this summer. I hope that doesn't include Kai." She scoffed at the last part.

Gem crossed her arms and brushed some hair that was covering her face, "What's it with you? It's not like you guys are dating."

Hilary let out a squeaky laugh at Gem's statement, "You didn't know!" she squeaked some more, "He's coming at _our _summer vacation. I invited him. Maybe…connections will grow?" She made a devious smile.

"And we care how?"

"I want 3 of you to back off especially you Gray, you slutty bitch stealing boyfriend whore." She pointed. Her eyes never left Gem's.

Gem clenched her fists from anger, "For the last time! I never had a relationship with your ex-boyfriend! And he asked me out, not the other way around." She was tired with Hilary's make-up stories. It's all non-sense!

"Yeah, okay. I'll try to convince everyone to believe that." The brown-headed girl mocked. She narrowed her eyes, "…just keep your slutty hands off Kai. Come on girls, Gem's bad smell is crippling on us."

Gem just stared at them with a raised brow trying to absorb the conversation they encountered.

'_Stay away from him… was that all? What the f.'_ Gemini thought as the shadow figures of the girls disappeared. She scratched her head and turned to her two best friends. "That was pretty…weird."

Alana sat back to a comfortable position and grabbed her magazine on her lap, "I know. The world would have to experience another Ice Age before you guys could go out. She is such an annoying bitch." She stated while browsing on the pages.

"Swear, I'll be pretty disappointed at Kai if he agrees to go out with Hilary, I just swear! He's a very genuine guy and Hilary is just…blah!" Frida exclaimed with a hint of disgust.

Alana chuckled.

"Nah, they belong together." Gem calmly responded as she went back to fix her car. She started pouring fluids into her car.

There was a moment of silence, but Frida broke it with a question.

"Seriously Gem," Frida started "What's going on?"

Alana slowly looked up at Frida who did the same thing to her. They've read each other's minds as if trying to recall the _plan_. They'll try to see if they can make Gem admit if there's something going on and why does she has this unusual anger on him. Just hating him because he's rich doesn't buy to them now. Gemini is friends with few rich guys and she never seems to hold a grudge on them.

Gem stopped what she was doing and stood straight to look at her friend, "What's going on with what?" she tried to keep it all together but inside she was flustering.

"Come on Gem, you hate him because he's a snob? Rich? I don't buy it. _We _don't buy it."

Gem started to tremble. Goosebumps started to pop out her skin, "I told you. That is it. What do you want me to say?" while she rubs her skin. Her eyes never looked bothered as ever.

"The truth" Alana simply replied.

"There's n-nothing so, let us leave it t-there!" she immediately turned to her car sweating with nervousness.

"You stuttered. You're lying." Frida crossed her arms. She was getting close now. Finally she can make Gem admit that there _is_ something going on. She looked at Gem's eyes and she can tell she was hiding something.

Gem was getting annoyed at their stares and believed that _maybe_ this was the right time to tell them what's been hunting her all these years. She took a deep sigh and looked down her back facing them.

"Kai's grandfather and my father were business rivals 10 years ago." She confessed in a low voice.

Both girls stood patient and listened as their friend continued to talk. Their hand covered their mouth from interest.

"I always see my father getting mad at all his clients pushing them to be better to beat the Hiwatari Corporation.

…then my parents died. Voltaire was accused to putting the bomb into my parents' plane. Our family business died. They didn't have the chance to pass it to me because I was too young. And now…it's too late. So, I felt like I shouldn't speak to any of the Hiwataris. It just hunts me."

Frida and Alana tried to keep it all together. Their eyes filled with shock, but they still believe there's hope in ending this. Gem faced her friends and looked up to meet her friends' eyes. Some bangs covered her left eye.

"Gem, hating doesn't solve anything. Sometimes you have to face the facts and move on…" Frida came closer to her and brushed the bangs out of her eye and smiled. She gave her a tight hug.

"And it's not like Kai was also behind this. You have no idea how he despised his late grandfather." Alana explained, "When his grandfather died, his dad took over the business in a different motion."

"Gem, Kai never liked his grandfather either."

She did not let out a single response to them but instead she just made a very deep sigh and went back to redesigning her vehicle. She didn't want to think about the whole controversy that had happened few years back.

* * *

**Minutes later**

"Psst!"

Alana jumped to her seat. She looked around to find Tala and Chad behind the bushes.

"Clear," she whispered "Go!"

Gemini, who was under her car fixing random technical stuff, had to ask what she meant, "Go what?" she shouted aloud so Alana could hear her.

"Oh, nothing Gem, just concentrate on your…doings." She shrugged while Tala and Chad silently tip-toed in to Gem's house and into her room. Grin plastered on their faces.

* * *

Tala and Chad walked in to Gem's room. As they opened the lights they saw walls covered with beige patterned wallpapers. Closet doors are light beige, stuff toys are beige even her bed covers are beige. Obviously she had a little girly-clean side to her.

"Wow…I was expecting some skateboards, screwdrivers and stop signs hung on her walls." Tala awed as he stepped in, "This is _too_ clean for Gemini Grey!"

Chad sweat dropped at his statement and smacked him on the head, "She's still a girl you dweeb. Stop adoring the room and start searching where the cash are hidden."

**Seconds later**

Tala held out pink crocheted undies he got from a drawer, "She wears thongs?"

"Tala put that down!" Chad insisted.

"Okay, okay…hey what's this…" behind all the undies laid a red cotton bag that is tied with a little goldish rope. He got it and loosened the rope. He _hah-ed _before he slowly approached Chad with a huge grin.

"I think I found it."

* * *

"YOU LOST IT?"

It was late afternoon, Frida and Alana was at Gem's room as they try to pretend shocked, horrified, appalled, dismayed, and all the other things you could think when you see their acting. And she was there, sitting at the edge of her bed, holding her underwear drawer trying to find the missing bag. She was sure she kept it there. Just there! Behind all her underwear.

"Are you sure you hid it there?"

"YES! IT'S JUST RIGHT HERE." Gem groaned with frustration. Underwear scattered randomly all over her bed and onto the carpeted floor. She didn't care. She was panicking!

"Did you guys, by any chance, even _saw_ someone break into the house?" She asked over in an upset tone. She was so depressed that her heart was beating in an uncontrollable fast beat. The blame that she was about to face when the boys also finds out about what happened. How would she face them?

"You think somebody stole it?" Alana anxiously spoke in a whisper. She slowly glared at Gem to give it more a dramatic effect. Surprisingly, she was buying it and they were pretty much enjoying it.

"That's it. I'm calling the cops!"

"NO!" They both immediately reacted and tried to stop their friend who was almost directed to the phone.

"WHY NOT!" Gem was very startled at their response. '_What are they talking about not calling the cops? I lost our vacation trip money!'_

"You could! But you know…we don't even know what he looks like and what gender…or w-what he wore…what car he used." Alana tried to babble around to make a good point and she practically did for some reason.

"She's right Gem…" Frida supposed as she sat down at a desk chair that was behind her. She still held on the dramatic acting and let out an exasperated breath, "I guess we're just gonna have to stay at Kai's place…"

"WHAT!"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER? I know. So, I made this chappie a little longer. Things were a little focused on Gem first, but I can assure you that Kai will be on the future chapters. This are just some parts of the intro so you could understand more of the story as we go on.

Please be nice.

**READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
